Star Of Fortune
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Una misión, llevó a Rogue Cheney a descubrir lo que tenía preparado el destino para su encuentro con una chica muy especial. Este O.S. Participa en el reto: Primer Encuentro/Impresión del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Star Of Fortune**

 **(Estrella de la Fortuna)**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de **_Hiro Mashima_**

Este O.S participa en el reto: Primer Encuentro/Impresión del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 ** _Pareja_** : _Rogue/Yukino_.

 ** _Tema_** : _Pijamada_.

 _ **Advertencia**_ : Participación especial de _Sting Eucliffe_ y _Minerva Orland._

* * *

 _O.S_

 ** _≈Star Of Fortune≈_**

¿Cómo fue qué llegó ahí?

Se preguntó así mismo y la respuesta que tanto buscó durante gran parte de la tarde y noche llegó:

Ni idea.

A ciencia cierta, él no tenía ni jodida idea de cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar tan distante de sus gustos, oh, esperen un segundo, él sí sabía cómo llegó a ese lugar.

Pero, por vergüenza se negaba a aceptarlo, pues el hecho de haber sido vilmente engañado resultaba más que humillante para él.

O tal vez, lo que más le dolía a Rogue Cheney, era el saber por quiénes había sido engañado, ya que ser incluido en los ridículos planes de sus compañeros de gremio, le generaba un insoportable malestar.

La aflicción que ahora le causaba haber fingido que creyó las mentiras que le tiró Sting, Rufus y Orga, es como sentir que una fina estaca se clavaba de manera lenta y dolorosa dentro de su cuerpo, sólo que en este caso lo que resultaba apuñalado resultaba ser su orgullo.

 _«Vigila a la señorita, mientras está en su reunión. Esa es tú misión, Cheney.»_

Fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo Sting Eucliffe, cuando él y los otros dos magos lo interceptaron en uno de los pasillos del sombrío Sabertooth.

En ese momento el instinto de dragón de Rogue le dijo a gritos que huyera de ahí, porque de lo contrario, sería involucrado en una tontería; sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente que todo lo malo siempre sucede en la oscuridad —o estado cerca de ella—, por alguna razón, decidió seguirles el juego.

 _«Sí, la magia de Rogue, servirá mejor que la de Rufus para cuidar a la señorita. »_

Razonó Orga para hacer más realista la mentira.

Y Rogue levantó una ceja intrigado. Rufus Lhor fracasó en una misión, sonaba imposible de creer e imperdonable, o ¿no?

 _«Ten cuidado. Porque cuidar a la señorita Minerva, es algo que prefiero no recordar»._

Rufus, el mago más refinado de todo su gremio, aconsejo de manera explícita, mientras ocultaba su mirada asustada con su sombrero ¿Y él? Él nada, hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de su compañero y continuó siguiéndoles la mentira.

 _«"Qué Sting-kun te acompañe." y "Frosch, también lo piensa."»_

Comentaron a modo de sugerencia Lector y Frosch, matando así la sonrisa burlona que había aparecido en el rostro de Sting.

Aunque no estaba dentro de sus planes, recibir ayuda para esa misión, sin pensarlo mucho, Cheney aceptó esa idea; nada más para molestar al estúpidamente aniñado de Eucliffe, porque cambiar la estrategia de ese rubio sería un cruel venganza que Rogue Cheney quería saborear.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire. Recordar lo que sucedió esa mañana, ya no valía la pena o probablemente sí, porque le serviría en el futuro para desconfiar de las personas que vayan sobre él con malas intenciones, en especial si involucran a cierto rubio de ojos azules y compañía.

Y hablando del rubio, ¿dónde diablos está ahora?

Se cuestionó, mirando a todos lados en busca del susodicho; sin embargo desde donde se encontraba sentado en el suelo, no lo encontró.

—Seguramente ha de estar retando a alguien o destruyendo alguna cosa por ahí —recapacitó—. Creo que después de todo, no fue buena idea traerlo.

Frustrado se pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros. ¿Por qué las cosas no le salían bien? Tal vez porque desde lo más profundo de su ser, él es oscuridad y éste elemento atrae lo malo.

Quién sabe. Probablemente así sea, pero ahora no se iba a poner a indagar al respecto, ya que no es como si él le hubiera dicho a su padre, Skyadrum que le enseñará magia de las sombras.

Para desviar el tema de sus planes frustrados miró al frente, más exactamente, en dirección a la habitación veintidós del segudo piso del hotel Rose Garden, en donde se hallaba el evento en el que la señorita Minerva se encontraba.

Desde afuera todo lucia en orden y a esa habitación solo ingresaban persona del género femenino, por ende, intuyó que todo está en completo orden; no obstante, tiene presente que las apariencias engañan.

Un claro ejemplo de ello, sería la misión que según sus —mentirosos— compañeros, le asignó su maestro Jiemma.

Esa misión tiene muchos detalles que no terminan de convencerlo, los cuales principalmente son el por qué la señorita Minerva está en un evento que sin temor a equivocarse, diría que no le gusta y el qué gana ella asistiendo allí.

Probablemente, este desacreditando a la señorita, pero, a Rogue le resulta raro saber que alguien de carácter cruel y despiadado como Minerva esté un evento típico de chicas.

Cheney estuvo apunto de darse una cachetada por estúpido, ¡por Skyadrum qué tonterías piensa! Él entiende que Minerva Orland es una chica a aún a pesar de su nada femenino carácter, por ello, es difícil de imaginar a la señorita, conviviendo en una pijamada rodeada de dulces y frágiles chicas.

Al menos que ella en vez de convivir de forma agradable, esté torturando de manera cruel a sus compañeras de fiesta, y sí sus suposiciones son ciertas eso explicaría el por qué está él y Sting allí.

Al inundar esa idea su mente, tragó pesado, pues si la señorita hacía de las suyas, se meterían en graves problemas con los gremios que participan en esa pijamada.

Casi se puede imaginar los gritos, el dolor, la destrucción y la sádica sonrisa que la hija de Jiemma mostrará en su rostro, al derrotar a las débiles chicas de los otros gremios.

El chico de cabellos negros, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar las imágenes que su cabeza generó de Minerva y las otras chicas. Lo mejor por ahora, es no ser negativo, ya que puede ser que aquello que tanto teme, se cumpla.

—Oye Rogue, ¿qué estás haciendo? —llamó Sting apareciendo frente a su compañero de misión— ¡Ya sé! ¡Estás de pervertido imaginando lo que hace la señorita y las chicas! —chilló el rubio con un gesto burlón en su rostro.

—Aquí el único pervertido eres tú. —Se defendió, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos mientras se lamentaba otra vez, haberse querido vengar del rubio.

Sting Eucliffe, alias el idiota e infantil rubio —según palabras de Cheney—, agrandó su sonrisa al darse cuenta que su meta de fastidiar a su compañero dio resultado.

Y es que, Rogue Cheney era un antisocial, malhumorado y competitivo _emo_ que venía siendo muy fácil de molestar; sobretodo, cuando lo hacía él, debido a que Sting es todo lo contrario a Rogue, tanto así que incluso en sus magias son contrarios, pues uno es oscuridad y el otro luz.

En ellos, se aplica la frase que dice algo así como los opuesto se atraen... O mejor dicho, los dragon slayer gemelos se atraen para poder joderse la vida los unos a los otros.

—Eres un amargado —musitó el rubio para molestar aún más. Rogue lo ignoró—. ¡No te aguantas una simple broma! ¡Yo solo quiero jugar que estoy aburrido!

El rubio tenía razón. No se aguanto y prefirió ignorarlo para regresarle a Sting, el juego de molesta a tu contrario.

Eucliffe bufo.

Y Rogue sonrió por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Sting; sin embargo, comprendía que venía siendo mejor estar a cerca del rubio que sólo, pues ambos podrían hacerse compañía mientras alguna cosa interesante con respecto a la señorita sucedía

Sin otro tema por el cual comenzar una riña, ambos magos permanecieron en silencio. Cada uno pensado en sus propios asuntos, los cuales, existía una mínima probabilidad de involucrar algún plan para molestar a su gemelo.

—Rogue, ¿te imaginas a la señorita comportándose como una dulce y tierna chica? —cuestionó el rubio rompiendo el silencio. Recibió por respuesta un escaso «no»—, yo sí y... ¡suena aterrador!

Dulce, tierna, refinada y frágil, sonaba normal; pero trasladar esas características a Minerva, en definitiva causaba estragos a cualquiera.

—Creo que te entiendo —musitó Cheney—. Lo qué no entiendo, es por qué la señorita está ahí. —señaló la habitación de donde salían eufóricos gritos de chicas.

Sacó su duda a flote. Porque pensando en la probabilidad de que Sting supiera al respecto, después de todo, fue él el que lo envío a cumplir esa misión.

—El maestro no dijo nada al respecto —Sting recordó que Jiemma no le informó más detalles de la misión que involucraba a la chica Orland—. Aunque creo que se debe a una maga.

¿Una maga? Eso explicaría muchas cosas; sin embargo aún había detalles que no cuadraban.

—¿Qué clase de maga?

—Supongo que una maga celestial —Eucliffe guardo silencio por un momento, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón de manera desesperada—, porque mira, en recepción me dieron esto y me da la impresión que se relaciona a magos de ese tipo.

Sting se sentó a un lado de Cheney para mostrarle mejor, lo que le dieron en la recepción del hotel.

—¿Galletas? —Al parecer, al rubio le estaba afectando el estar esperando sin nada que hacer— ¿Qué tienen que ver las galletas con la maga celestial?

O, Rogue era un ciego que no se daba cuenta que las galletas eran en forma de estrella, las cuales desde perspectiva de Sting, se relacionaban con una linda maga celestial.

—La forma de estrella no te dicen nada.

Hubo silencio.

—Ciego —Rogue rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántos años tenía el rubio? ¿cinco?—. Además, según me dijeron son galletas de la fortuna, ¿quieres una?

¡Claro! ¡Cómo el también es un niño!

—No. —respondió Rogue con irá.

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas aburrido! —Y las ganas de lanzarle un ataque «rugido de dragón de las sombras» se hacían cada vez más presentes— ¿Una?

Al final accedió, de lo contrario, aparte de las dulces chica heridas por Minerva, habría un dragon slayer severamente lastimado.

Aunque la idea no sonaba tan mala.

Sting abrió una de las galletas estrella de la fortuna y leyó lo que le deparaba la suerte.

 _«Apreciaras el lado positivo de un problema.»_

Ante ello, sonrió.

Por su lado, Cheney se limitó a observar las reacciones de su compañero. ¡Joder! ¡Estaba riendo! ¿Acaso se creyó lo de la galleta!

—¿No vas a leer la tuya? —Hubo otro silencio, acompañado de una mirada de pocos amigos— Cómo quieras entonces... Pero eres un cobarde por no querer descubrir tú fortuna.

En ocasiones, los medios y las circunstancias te obligan a realizar acciones que van en contra de tus creencias, como ahora, que de puro coraje Rogue abrió su galleta y leyó:

«Durante la noche veras una estrella que marcará tu destino...»

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó dejando inconclusa su lectura.

Tentado por la curiosidad, Sting le arrebató el pequeño papel donde venía escrito la fortuna de Rogue, y su reacción fue un ataque de risa.

Cheney bufo.

Estúpido rubio cabeza hueca.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! Lo siento es que... —No terminó de decir lo que quería, debido a que fue atacado por otro ataque de risas—, esto es extraño para ti.

—¡Por eso no creo en la suerte!

Tontas galletas...

Tonta suerte...

En base a su magia de slayer's, desde su posición les llegó las voces de varias chicas eufóricas gritando el nombre de Minerva. Ambos magos dragon slayer se miraron a los ojos olvidando el pequeño inconveniente de la suerte de Rogue, mientras en su cabeza surgió la misma pregunta:

 _¿Qué sucedía?_

Al instante, ambos abandonaron su posición y se colocaron a la defensiva para ir a la ayuda de esas pobres chicas; no obstante, su meta de rescate, se vio frustrada cuando notaron que la habitación donde se realizaba la pijamada se abrió,apareciendo por ella Minerva Orland.

* * *

Minerva salió de la estúpida pijamada a la que su padre y maestro de Sabertooth, la obligó a ir. Esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran correctas para así divertirse un poco, pues le dejaría un trauma a alguno de sus compañeros.

Sonrió de manera macabra, cuando divisó a final del pasillo a los gemelos dragon slayer. La pregunta era, ¿a quién de los dos utilizaría?

Por su parte, Sting y Rogue tragaron pesado. Esa mirada no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Eucliffe! ¡Cheney! —gritó Minerva, acercándose como una cazadora a su presa.

Los nombrados quisieron huir, pero no pudieron. Sus piernas no les obedecían del terror que les causaba la presencia de la señorita.

—¿A quién mandaron aquí? —preguntó, llegando hasta ellos.

—¡A Rogue! —sin pensarlo dos veces, Sting habló para salvar su pellejo.

Mentira. Eso vio Minerva en los azulados ojos de Sting, pero eso serviría para su diversión.

—Bien, entonces sirve de algo y ayuda.

Patalear. Resistirse. Forcejear.

No le sirvió de nada a el mago de las sombras, no cuando la feroz de Minerva Orland y el rubio de Sting, te sostienen para llevarte a rastras hacía la habitación de la dichosa pijamada.

Al llegar, lo primero que notó Rogue fue que dentro de la habitación veintidós, había varias chicas vestidas con diferentes tipos de pijama, pero esperen...

¿Esos eran dos chicos vestidos cómo chicas?

Al parecer no solo en su gremio hacen locuras, pues enviar a dos chicos disfrazados de mujer, resultaba una cruel y humillante tortura.

—Aquí está lo que les prometí. —señaló Minerva, rompiendo el hilo de su pensamientos—. ¿A quién le tocaba.

—Te toca retar a Yukino. —Una chica de cabello rosa habló.

La recién nombrada, apareció de en medio del círculo formado por varias chicas que los había rodeado en algún momento determinado. La chica en cuestión, portaba una aniñada pijama de dos piezas, blusa azul cielo y pantalón azul rey, junto con un colgante de estrella.

Disimulado la analizó de pies a cabeza, notando sus finos cabellos blancos, sus brillantes ojos marrones, su piel clara, además de la ya mencionada pijama que la tal Yukino cargaba puesta y por alguna extraña razón, Cheney la asoció con las hermosas estrellas del firmamento.

Tal vez, a ella haga referencia la supuesta suerte que le salió de la galleta de peculiar forma.

Pensó el chico de cabellos negros, rememorando la frase de la suerte que le tocó.

No, no y ¡no! Se debía dejar de pensar en tonterías. ¡Él no creía en el destino! Si acaso el crédulo inmaduro era Sting, pero él no. Él no se tragaba absurdos como los encuentros predestinados por un hilo rojizo invisible.

—Beso.

—¿Eh? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pues por divagar en la silueta de Yukino se perdió de la conversación.

—Yukino, te toca besar a este —Minerva señaló a Rogue—. ¿Quedó claro?

Un momento de silencio reino en la habitación, debido a que ninguno de los presentes se imagino que en el reto que Minerva daría, sería un beso.

—Ah... —murmuró Cheney sin captar el punto— ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Rogue aterrado.

Él no fue hasta Crocus para ser utilizado en quién sabe qué. Entonces, ¿por qué lo obligaban a besar a una desconocida? Ahora, entendía a Rufus y su terror por Minerva y se lamentaba haber seguido la mentira de sus compañeros pero, ya era tarde para eso.

Muy, muy tarde.

Mientras Rogue maldecía por dentro el castigo que la señorita le impuso, Yukino Aguria se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese reto?

Yukino de antemano sabía que Minerva Orland gustaba de torturar a sus enemigos, aún así, nunca pensó que le pondría esa clase de reto en el juego de ' _te reto a.._.', que habían decidido practicar por petición de la rara chica de Quatro Cerberus.

Y lo aceptaba, el chico que le tocaba para besar no era tan mal partido; sin embargo la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba, le mataba el encanto.

Yukino suspiro.

—¿Está segura, Minerva-sama?

Lo mejor era preguntar, pues tal vez se tratará de una mentirilla de Orland para molestar a sus compañeros por seguirla sin consultar.

—Estoy segura.

—Yo no.

¡Yo tampoco! Pensó Yukino, después de todo, nadie le dijo que en la pijamada que organizaron en su honor, daría su primer beso.

—Nadie te preguntó, Cheney.

—No seas cobarde, Rogue —Sting dio su comentario—. Hazle honor al equipo de los dragones gemelos. —recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su gemelo.

—Yo lo hago encantado... Digo, encantada. —La falsa integrante de Quatro Cerberus, indicó con una botella de cerveza en su mano.

—¡Qué no! El reto es de Aguria y Cheney.

—No pienso besar a una desconocida. —lanzó forcejeando para poder huir de Minerva y las otras chicas.

—Es mejor así Rogue, de ese modo en el futuro no te avergonzaras por lo que hiciste.

—¡Callate, Sting!

Yukino solo observaba.

—Si el problema es que no se conocen, eso se puede arreglar. —La misma chica de cabello rosado, volvió a hablar.

—Gracias. —agradeció el apoyo Rogue, creyendo que ella lo defendió.

—Yukino-chan, presentate para que Cheney te conozca.

Condenada chica...

—Hola. Mi nombre es Yukino Aguria y soy una maga celestial. —obedeció la orden.

—Cheney, tú turno.

Él se negó a contestar, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sting por faltar a respeto a una dulce chica como Yukino.

—Cheney, Rogue Cheney. Dragon Slayer de las sombras de Sabertooth.. —calló por unos segundos e inseguro añadió—: Mph, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mio, Rogue-sama. —informó ella con una sonrisa.

Por primera ocasión, el Cheney se sintió la peor persona del mundo. ¡Joder! ¡Él no respondió por que estuviera feliz por conocerla! Simplemente, las palabras salieron de su boca sin intención alguna o mejor dicho, lo hizo para ahorrarse otro golpe por parte de Sting.

Las palabras de Rogue, fueron las que hicieron ver a Yukino que probablemente él chico solo fingia ser un malhumorado para que no descubrieran su verdadero personalidad.

Por ello, eliminó la corta distancia que la separaba del Cheney

Estando cerca, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Café contra rojo chocaron por breves segundos; sin embargo, fueron los suficientes para que la cara del Cheney se coloreará de una tonalidad muy parecida a la de sus ojos.

¿Por qué ella causaba eso?

No tuvo tiempo de ponerse a analizar al respecto, debido a que Yukino en un arranque de valor, colocó sus labios en la mejilla de él.

El típico silencio volvió a reinar, mientras que cada uno de los que ahora se hallaban en la pijamada, tenían diferentes reacciones.

Yukino estaba encantada con su primer beso dado a un chico, pues no era tan malo a como lo imaginó.

Minerva sonreía de forma sádica, ya que conociendo a Cheney, seguro le había causado un trauma hacía el género femenino.

Sting sintió lastima por su gemelo. Debido a que pensó que el pobre Rogue había muerto, porque no se movía.

Las falsas integrantes de Quatro Cerberus, desearon estar en el lugar del dragon slayer de las sombras.

Y Rogue, quedó estático...

Yukino se separó de la mejilla de Rogue de manera lenta y lo observó.

El pobre estaba sonrojado, haciéndolo lucir lindo. Según palabras de Yukino Aguria.

—Le toca a Kagura. —mencionó una de las chicas, provocado que la mayoría de las chicas se centrará en la recién nombrada y que Rogue reaccionará.

Cuando todas se fueron para otra parte de la habitación, Minerva soltó a Cheney.

—Esto es para qué aprendan a no meterse en mi camino —amenazó Mierva, mirando severamente a Sting y Rogue—. Ahora, sino quieren que los obligue a besar a los dos tipos de Quatro Cerberus, fuera de aquí.

Ambos dragones asistieron y obedecieron a la orden sin rechistar y es que, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, habían descubierto lo mala que podía llegar a ser Minerva, además, besar a dos tipos sonaba aún peor.

—Yukino-chan, vamos a ver que le toca realizar a Kagura-chan, ¿si? —sugirió la chica de cabello rosa, en cuanto los gemelos de Sabertooth se habían retirado de la pijamada.

La Aguria asintió, mirando aún, en dirección a donde minutos antes estaban los dragon slayer.

—Sabe una cosa, Sherry-sama, creo que ya se a que gremio quiero entrar. —musitó.

Ya que por primera vez se sintió unida a alguien, pues ambos magos de Sabertooth, la hicieron pasar un buen rato y descubrió que las apariencias suelen ser engañosas; a parte, Yukino cree que permaneciendo cerca de ellos, podría hacerse más fuerte para así, poder proteger a quien le importa y no perder a nadie más...

* * *

.

* * *

Un mes después de lo ocurrido en la pijamada dedicada a la maga celestial, Yukino Aguria. Los magos de Sabertooth volvían a la rutina.

Orga cantaba desafinado para sus compañeros.

—¿Qué te hizo la señorita ese día?

Rufus hacía recuerdos nuevos de sus compañeros.

Y Rogue trataba de ignorar las torturas que Orga y Rufus le aplicaban para que confesará lo que Minerva le hizo aquél oscuro día.

—No lo recuerdo. —trató de ignorarlos a ambos y concentrarse en su lectura.

—Vamos Cheney, dilo. —volvió a musitar Lohr, mientras de fondo seguía escuchandose la voz desafinada de Orga.

—Lo siento Rufus, pero no todos tenemos buena memoria como tú.

—Habla Cheney —lanzó a modo de amenaza el mago de creación—. Que según recuerdo, Orga aún tiene un buen arsenal de canciones para deleitarnos.

¿Lo qué se escuchaba era música? ¡Vaya! Y él que pensó que se trataba de un animal agonizando.

—Rogue, ¿adivina quién entró al gremio?

Para aumentar su tortura, Sting apareció de quién sabe dónde para hacerle una preguntar que él ni sabía la respuesta.

—A ustedes no les diré nada —gruñó dirigiéndose a Rufus y Orga—. No lo sé. Ahora déjenme leer.

—Por ahora ganas, pero siempre habrá un mañana. —prometió el mago de creación, llevándose consigo a Orga.

—Bien. Sino quieres saber que tú estrella de la fortuna, ingresó al gremio, ¡allá tú! —mencionó el Eucliffe, yéndose por el mismo lugar del que llegó.

Cuando se quedó solo en la sala de estar de Sabertooth, Rogue fijó su mirada en la lectura que estaba realizando antes de ser interrumpido; no obstante, su concentración no duró demadiado, pues comprendió lo que Sting le dijo.

Y recordó ese primer encuentro que tuvo con Yukino.

Porque el primer encuentro y la primera impresión que tuvo con su estrella de la fortuna, fue único y por nada del mundo se atrevería a olvidarlo, ni a compartirlo con alguien más. Ya que después de todo, la suerte le dijo qué :

 _Durante la noche veras una estrella que marcará tú destino..., pues esta será quién iluminará tú camino_.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tras muchos dolores de cabeza, pensando en cómo ubicar a Cheney en una pijamada sin que se saliera mucho de su personalidad, la idea llegó. Aunque no fue tan fácil, pues aún no me convencían algunos detalles, al final quedó esto de aquí.

Y lo sé, aún suena extraña la idea, además por ahí hay OcC, pero no quería dejar el reto inconcluso, por ello, me quedé con este O.S.

Por cierto, el nombre _Star Of Fortune,_ no hace referencia a la suerte que le salió a Rogue en la galleta de estrella, sino a lo que Yukino significa para él.

En fin... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
